The Not So Happyist Place On Earth
by Eddielover101
Summary: the sequel to A Normal Day.. The cullens want to go to Disney World the happyist place on earth but in a few days it wont be so happy. with surpises and shocks laughs and fun come join Edward an Bella on a rocking roller coaster ride that wont seem to end
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Eddielover101 do not own any thing that has to do with Twilight everything is Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Hey my fellow twilighters I am back! So here is the beloved sequel you all have been waiting for. So here's the thing I still don't have a beta so there may be some spelling issue just tell me in a nice way and ill fix it. This story's updates **will** be once a week that is the only time I will have to do it and **

**I was so happy with the reviews last time I was hoping maybe just maybe EVERYONE will review. Come on if you clicked on the link and spend the time to read just review I need all the input I can get and ideas for this story to I will love**

**But enough of me here's the story…**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

The day before the trip I was already dyeing in side. I was scared senseless from the moment they wanted this stupid trip I tried to find so many loop holes but they shot it down.

For example I tried the whole; this is stupid you can't make me! And the, what about Charlie I don't think he would like that, and the whole 'what about the sun' thing. But no matter what I did nothing seem to go the way I planned.

_Flashback_

"_Come on guys Disney World you have to be kidding me!" I was shouting at them trying to get my point across but like the stubborn vampires they are they wouldn't listen to me._

"_Bella you are making it so much harder on yourself it's going to be great." Alice was trying to convene me to go. I just crossed my arms and turned my head I did not want to go threw this again. "No Alice how many times do I have to tell you… awww not that look Alice."_

_She had to pout when I turned her way. The way her eyes glazed over as if she was about to cry and her bottom lip sticking out just a little trebling. I closed my eyes and shock my head. I was going to be strong they wouldn't win again._

"_Alice try to see it my way, first your dragging me on a trip that you are paying for, you know how much I hate you guys spending things on me, second I have to go on a plane which with my luck ill crash it." I could hear Emmett laughing at me but I didn't care I was mad and tired of there games, "and third it will be sunny! Ha sunny so we can't go because you and you sprakelyness can't show the world!"_

_I was so proud of myself; I found the one thing that they couldn't win. I stood there in front of them all with my head high with a smug look on my face. But it slowly dropped when they all started laughing at me._

"_Oh Bella ha-ha that's funny!" Emmett said will laughing at me._

_I didn't understand I turned to Edward looking for some kind of hope. He looked at me with an amused smile._

"_Bella dear were going during hurricane season so it will be cloudy for a week and will leave four days before anyone knows a hurricane is happening." In a matter fact type of tone._

_End of Flashback _

So here I was setting on Edward's, I mean our, over sized king size bed with my arms crossed glaring at the wall in front of me.

"What did the wall ever do to u love?"

I jump at the velvet voice, I didn't hear him come in. I put my hand over my heart trying to steady myself. "Edward please next time let me know you're here you gave me a heart attack.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Emmett's boom voice made it before he could.

"Nice Bella like he doesn't give you one when he just looks at you" I could hear the humor in his voice

Like the Bella I am I blushed I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Sometimes I wished Edward had a sound proof room it would be so much better.

I felt Edwards hands grab my face and bring it up to look at him. I was stuck looking in his beautiful golden topaz eyes, I lost my train of thought right then and my heart went on over drive.

He smiled my crooked smile for me, "don't pay him any attention and I'm sorry for scaring you love I didn't mean it I thought it was cute the way your face looks all frustrated I had to say something."

Before I could tell him how absurd he was he kissed me. I could never get tired of kissing him the way his lips felt on mine, like silk, was wonderful and right when it started it ended.

I gasped for air, trying to figure out way I was mad at all today until I looked at his shirt, which had a Disney logo on it that Alice was making every one where, and I remembered.

"You can't dazzle me like that Edward to just get your way! It's not fair," I whined while giving him a little shove that did nothing to him.

"You really don't want to go, many people I hear love this place can't seem to leave it alone. Come on Bella it won't be as bad as the carnival was and besides it's on the other side of the country no one is going to be there." He said will giving my forehead a kiss.

When he talked like that it did make since but I still had my doubts. Me plus amusement parks equals disaster, why couldn't they see that.

I was thrown out of my train of thought when I started to yawn, didn't think I was that tired.

Edward gave me one of his, time for the human to rest, look. I usually I would fuss and put up a fight until he either dazzles me to sleep or I pass out of lack of energy, but knowing that my life would be in danger in less than 24 hrs I needed my beauty sleep, ha-ha funny beauty I don't see what Edward sees in me but hey I'm not complaining.

I got up and went to get my night clothes, which consisted of my boy shorts and Edward's t-shirt I turned around to go to the bathroom and change but was cut off by Edwards shocked face.

"What?" I stated I didn't see anything with this picture.

"Wow you're not fighting me today" with a look of aw on his perfect face.

"No I was going to be good for one day, but you wait tomorrow you're going to wish you guys never planed this stupid trip." And with that I stomped my way to the bathroom leaving Edwards chuckles behind me.

OoOoOoOoO

After my changing and brushing my teeth, I come out the bathroom to a god laying on my bed I couldn't help but smile do matter what happened I was truly lucking to have him in my life.

He helped me get under the covers, with him on top of the sheets so he wouldn't get me cold. He wrapped his strong arms around my small waist and pulled close to him. I snuggled my face in his chest and inhaled his wonderful sweet sent it was like heaven.

I sighed in content, "this is nice, why we can't just stay like this Edward?" I said sleepily my eyes growing heavy.

"I know Bella, I know I wish we could to." He whispered will kissing my forehead.

"l love you." I said in a small voice

"I love you Bella go to sleep" while pushing my hair behind my ear and humming my lullaby and be for I knew it I was asleep. (**I was so going to stop there but I couldn't!) :)**

* * *

**The next day…**

**Edward Pov**

It was almost time for me to wake up Bella so Alice could get her dressed and ready for are 8 hour plan ride to Florida personally I didn't care for this trip until I saw one of Alice visions.

_Flashback_

_I was setting on the love seat with Bella and the rest of the family on one of our oh so many movie nights. I used to hate these so much, why waste your time after watching the same movie over and over _

_again. But after I found Bella I found it wasn't the movie it was a chance to be close to the one you love and I these moments so much._

_Bella was enjoying herself, I had no Idea what movie it was I was just looking at her face, her reaction to the movie I wanted to memorize everything about her._

_I was so caught up in my mind I didn't realize Alice was trying to get my attention._

_I scanned her mind to find what she was seeing and I saw it._

_We, Bella and I, were walking around the dining and club part of Disney. I guess we just came back from dancing because Bella was slightly flushed in the face and extremely warm but in a good way._

_I was taking her to one of the fountains. I stopped there and let her set I sat next her while looking in her eyes her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in forever and not care where I was going._

_She smiled, "I had fun Edward thanks for making this nightmare of a trip not so bad."_

"_What was that are you telling me your having fun I don't think I heard you right." I lend in to her while smiling my crooked smile I knew she loved._

_Her heart went off I had to smile even more. She just laughed I loved her laugh it sound so peaceful and light._

"_Yes Edward that's what I'm saying nothing else could make this any better nothing." She said while kissing me._

_I pulled away a little too quickly, she looked slightly hurt but it was now are never I had to try._

"_Bella I want to ask you something I know we have talked about it I know you hate the idea so much but I want you to be part of my live__** forever**__ and this is the only way I can have you." I stated while getting down on one knee._

_The look on her face was enough to know that she knew exactly what I was doing. But I couldn't read her emotions just the the look of shock in her eyes._

"_**Isabella Swan?" **__I started while looking up at her at her,__** "I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" (Eclipse pg 460).**_

_Time seemed to be standing still I didn't know what she was going to say I need to hear her say it, want it, need it._

_Then she slightly smiled and he eyes glazed over, she opened her mouth and…_

_Flashback ended_

I needed to know what she said! Yeah I used my common since it looked like a yes but I needed to hear it out her beautiful kissable lips. It was madding!

I was going to wake up Bella when I heard someone thoughts that I haven't heard in a long time.

What the hell were they doing here?

**Bella POV**

I woke up with Edward not by my side I was a little confused he never left me without letting me know.

I got out of the bed and open the door to the hall that's when I heard shouts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I just wanted to SEE YOU is that so hard to understand, I MISSED YOU, you haven't visited in a long time."

"I HAVE A LIFE that's why! Maybe you should get one to, now get out!"

What were the shouting about I took the steps slow so I could get a better picture what was going on in this house this morning.

Then I heard Carlisle calm voice, "Edward calm down its as much as a surprise to use as it is to you. Yes I agree you should have called to let us know that you were coming but since you're here a guess you can come."

"What!" I head Edward yell in fury that it shock the house.

That's when I had to have one of my Bella moments. I tripped over my own feet while trying to listen better and went flying down the stairs.

Waiting for the ground to hit my face it never came. I look up to my hero, Edward, his face was mad I could tell with his mouth in a straight line and his eyes burning with hate.

I turned around to be looked back at by 14 pairs of eyes. What a minute fourteen that didn't seem right.

"Aw the famous Bella I'm so glad to meet you." Said the sweet but sticky, high pitched female voice.

Yep this was going to be a fun week.

* * *

**Yeah! First chapter do you love, hate, like let me know I want your guys feedback. So before you guys start yelling at me I based my story in Eclipse time as you can tell from the first story with Jacob still wanting Bella so yeah this is what I wanted.**

**I have good ideas for this story but if you guys want to add something just let me know. And I need a beta just someone to check grammar and spelling.**

**Thanks for reading and please please review! It makes me happy!**

**Oh if I get let's say 15 reviews by tomorrow I will update that day!**

**Come on I know you guys want to know who that person was but I think you guys do**

**Until then,**

**Thanks**

**Eddielover101**


	2. Oops!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**yeah long time no see, Ok guys I'm kinda sad :( right know all I got was one, yes one review, thank you **Chatterer**! You are awesome and this chp is for you. Guys if it sucks this much please tell me so I can take it down at put it out of your misery. Come on I got 78 hits! For me that's a lot and 36 story alerts but no reviews I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can't make it better even a simple it was great will be nice**

**Any way enough of me but like I said before if you take the time to read the story a nice review would be nice that's all now here's chapter 2!...**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"Alice what are we going to do I can't out stand Tanya! She's…she's beautiful and look at me I'm some normal, clumsy human, I'm nothing special I don't have a chance." My voice dropped at the last line while I looked at the ground staring at my feet trying not to let the tears that were forming pool over my lids. It wasn't fair everything was going great but I should have known better.

"Don't you ever say that Bella!" Alice snapped at me. "Look at me Bella, Tanya is a bitch." "Hell yes she is!" shouted Rose in the distance, I had to smile to that but I was still worried, but Alice continued, "Edward picked you not that blond bimbo, no offence rose," Rose just nodded, "there's nothing to worry about. Now let's get you dressed up so we can but that whore in her place!" Alice squeaked will clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Aw Alice I'm not in the mood," her face dropped and she looked like she was about to have a fit but I held up my hand and finished, "no matter what you do she will do it ten times better cant I be myself and let the cards fall where they land and see what happens?" I looked at her with pleading eyes and heck I even threw in a pout.

"NO!" I turned around and saw Rose leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, with a look of fury on her face. If looks could kill I wouldn't be standing.

"Bella do want her to win!? That's all she wants," I shook my head I didn't want that, "good so get your butt in the shower and hurry up we have some work to do." She said with an evil smile, I was scared now, but I did what I was told and ran to the shower.

**Mean while…**

**Edward POV**

"Isn't this great Eddie! A whole trip around the world just you and me." Tanya said will lending in to try in to show me her chest in her ridiculous low cut shirt.

I gave a deep sigh and pushed her away, turning to look at the window

_-Why didn't I go outside with Emmett and Jasper, I rather watch Emmett chase a squirrel then listen to her-_

"First of all Tanya don't call me Eddie and Second you are coming along as a ninth wheel there will be no we, nor us or you and me this is mine and Bella time to be to getter."  
Not looking at her the whole time.

-_God why couldn't she get the picture she was like a mosquito, hmp I chuckled to myself how fitting, they were ignoring and irritating little blood suckers_. –

"But Eddddddwarrrrrrrrrrd!"

-_Will she ever shut up-_

I could hear the pout in her voice,

-_I guess not, but a guy can hope can he-_

"I need you and I don't understand what you see in that human." I glared at that statement she knew nothing about Bella. "I could be so much more for you," her voice dropping and her hand rubbing my arm I want to throw up and run but I being the gentlemen that I am I didn't. I sighed and pinched the bridged of my nose with my free hand.

_-Man she gives me a headache-_

I turned to her and gave her a one of my death glares, she looked taken back but I didn't care. "Don't. Touch. Me." I snared at her, while trying to pull out of her hold.

Her grip got tighter, "NO." she hissed back.

_Oh no she didn't! (Emmett)_

_**Oh man she went there! (Jasper)**_

Didn't they have a life, but I was back in the present when I felt her breath on my neck, ok time to set her strait.

I lost it then, I grab her arm and pulled it off of me, but she wants having any of that. Tanya grabbed my wrist and pulled them over my head, while she moved her body so know she was straddling me.

I didn't really think about are position we were in I was too busy trying to her off of me. I knew I was strong but Tanya was putting in a lot of her strength.

Snarls and growls filled the air but what caught my attention was a low a pitch gasp.

I turn my head and I see Bella in a beautiful midnight blue sundress that went right above her caves but what made me realize why she gasps was mine and Tanya's position. Me laying flat on my back with my arms above my head with Tanya on top of me I knew I had to set things strait.

"Bella this not what it looks like."I pleaded with her while pushing Tanya off of me

"No Bella it's exactly what it looks like" I heard Tanya say with an evil glint

I looked back at Bella and it broke my heart she didn't believe me I could it see it in her eyes she really thought I was doing that with Tanya. "Bella Love…" I said while slowly walking to her

Tears rolling down her face she shook her head and moved away from me. If my heart could break it did at that very moment.

"I'm...um... sorry …I just just wanted to ..." she stumbled not looking at me at all I couldn't take it. I grab her and held her close but she did something that made me realize it was going to be harder to win her back. She pushed me away, shoved and wiggled her way away from me. "Edward. Let. Me. GO!!!" she shouted at me with so much hate.

But I didn't, i needed for her to understand. "Bella," I tried to get her to stop and listen. But she wasn't having any of that.

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her strait in those brown orbs of hers. "Isabella I would never I repeat never do anything to hurt you." I said in a stern voice but still she wasn't having it

"Look AT ME!" I shouted she looked, scared and started, at me I never yelled at her yeah growled hissed but yelled never, she need to hear me. "Bella I love you what do I have to do to prove to you that you are the only one I love. You, Bella are the only one that put life in my unbeating heart you are the light that shine in the night. Bella, Love please I would never ever be without you."

"I knew this was too good to be true." I heard whispered

I let my grip loosen I was to shocked this one stunt, this one mistake; this one misunderstanding broke all her faith in me I was to shocked. And as watched her walk away I felt a piece of myself leave with her as well.

* * *

**I Have had this done for like two months now, (this chp was longer) but i just didnt have the inspiration to do it**

**i write faster when i get reviews, but its up to you guys but i felt bad for not updating i dont like to start something with out finishing it**

**I well update wedding planner soon i have so much Hw**

**Thanks Chatterer again! and for you readers to**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

**omg! wow guys that was awesome i had the biggest smile one my face! thanks you so much! I'm sorry for the spelling if there is any, i still need a Beta if any one wants to help me just email me are PM me im here!**

**well enough of me heres the story!**

**ooo000hhhh! song! hehe Swing Swing by The American Rejects! enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After my quick shower I was pulled out the bathroom and dragged down the hall by Alice to her huge bathroom which looked more like a mini beauty salon to me.

Pushing me in to the chair they got started on my hair. "Oh Bella you are going to knock of his soaks!" she giggled while curling my hair.

"Thanks Alice and thanks for giving me that convenient bust back there" I told her with a smile but she looked confused then her face lit up. "Oh don't thank me thank Jazzy."

I laughed and then shouted, "THANK YOU JAZZY!"

I could hear Emmett's booming laugh, while us girls giggled. "No prob Bells!" I could hear the humor in his voice. I think this was the best Bella Barbie make over I had but I wasn't going to say it out loud I knew better than that.

"I told you Bella" I turned to look at Rose, I was so happy we finally getting close she was nice when you got to know her. She was just like Emmett, "I know Rose I'm glad."

"ok ok Bella ready to see yourself." Alice sang while skipping around the bathroom to get a mirrow.

"I guess let me have it Alice" I said while holding my hand out.

She giggled, "That's the spirit!" and handed me the mirror. I tuck a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I gasped I couldn't believe the girl looking at me was me. I had long loose curls that came to my back and my make up was simple nothing heavy. No blush I could do that by myself easily. And the midnight blue sundress to top it off. I looked good and I felt like I could stand by Edward and not give a damn what Tanya thank.

I got out of the chair turned around and faced the girls, Alice was jumping with joy and clapping her hands while Rose just smiled, "I think we out done are self's if I do say so myself" she said with a grin that would put any old smile to shame. "oh I think so Rose!"Alice chipped in. I shook my head they were absurd. "Ok ladies I'm off…" but was cut off by Alice glazed over face and then a second later a look of horror but quickly caught herself and gave me a half smile.

"Bella maybe we should wait to show Edward his not in a very…um good mood." What was going on? Why was she changing her mind?

"I don't get it Alice first you want me to put Tanya in her place and now that I'm going to do it, you back out! Well I'm not."

I stormed out the bathroom but was caught by Alice, "No please listen its nothing big but please Bella if you would listen, it would make things easier."

I looked at Alice pleading eyes I didn't understand, I wanted to see Edward and I was.

"let me go Alice I want to see Edward." I pulled away and opened the door but I swear I heard her say 'remember he loves you' but I wasn't sure I was too pumped up.

I skipped downs with amazing grace which for me never happens; luck must be on my side.

But I spoke to soon; there in front of me was Edward and Tanya no not sitting. They were laying in a position that whenever I tried Edward would scaled me like a child, Tanya was on top of him holding his hands above his head, her face inches away from his.

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions a-stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall_

I wouldn't have thought of any of it but Edward never pushed her off like he did to me. My heart started to break and I let out a gasp. Not out of surprise but at the hurt that I feel on top of me.

_He never wanted me that way or any at that matter._

He must have heard me because he turned his head my direction with a look of surprise, shock and what was that sadness on his flawless face. While Tanya just looked smug with a twinkle in her golden eyes.

"Bella this not what it looks like." he pleaded while pushing Tanya off of him. No matter what I saw are heard in his voice I couldn't believe him.

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

Then I heard Tanya voice "No Bella it's exactly what it looks like" with a smile on her face and the worst part is he didn't even correct her or say no don't listen to her.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face, the whole in my heart so much worst then when he left.

I felt like a was drowning, it felt so bad how could he do this to me?

_(Swing) Swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
_

"Bella Love…" he said with so much love in his voice while slowly walking toward me. I shook my head while taking a step away from him, my tears falling harder I wouldn't let him dazzle his way back into my heart.

"I'm...um... sorry …I just just wanted to ..." I stumbled not looking at him at all I couldn't even think strait! I wanted to run away.

Then he came and wrapped his arms around me his strong cold arms that made me fell safe. No I couldn't he didn t love me any more. I tried to break his grasp I couldn't stand it my will was weakening I need to go before I broke.

"Edward. Let. Me. Go!!!" i shouted with so much hate as I could muster, i wanted him to feel me pain.

_My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

I could tell he wasnt going to give up so easily by the way he held me in his arms.

"Bella," he spoke so softly and so sweat I thought i would cry. My will power was dieing fast and if I didnt get out of his arms I would surly give into him. So I tried to move harder and wiggle my way free, that didnt seem to do anything at all. He grabbed my shoulders and looked strait in to my brown eyes as I looked strait in to honey brown gold eyes of love and warmth.

"Isabella I would never I repeat never do anything to hurt you." he said in a stern voice but still I wasn't having it, i turned my head i couldnt look at him no more, i couldnt handle all his lies.

Until he shouted, "Look AT ME!" I looked, startled, by the force of his words. He never yelled at me, a playful growled hissed here and there but yell never,"Bella I love you what do I have to do to prove to you that you are the only one I love. You, Bella are the only one that put life in my unbeating heart you are the light that shine in the night. Bella, Love please I would never ever be without you." My mined was set and this did nothing to my will, I did the only thing i could. I broke his heart.

"I knew this was too good to be true." I whispered.

I felt his grip loose and I knew my job was done. I slipped out of his embrace and ran. I ran blinded by my tears, I had no clue were I was going, but I didnt care.

_Bury me  
You thought your problems were gone  
_

I guess i ran out the back door beacuse i could feel the nice cool wind blowing threw my hair. I stopped when my legs couldnt ran any more. I felt horrible, my legs were jello and my head hurt so much. I leaded against the tree I stopped by and broke down.

_Carry me  
Away, away, away_

Violent sobs rocked threw my body, _How could **He **do this to me_, the day be for the stupied trip!

Ahwhwhwh! The trip i couldnt think of being in the same room with him for a minute and were supposed to be for a week. I held myself together afraid i might fall apart if I didnt, and slowly feel asleep. Cold and alone in the middle of now where.

_(Swing) Swing, swing  
From the tangles of (swing, swing, swing)  
My heart (my heart) is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

**I know its sad but i promise it will get better and Tanya is in for a surpise i mad Bella is not pretty so i have a pretty good idea but if any of you guys has an idea to get back at Tanya im all ears!**

**again thanks soooo much for the reviews. im telling you guys they do help! thats why the blue buttons down there so go click it! haha**

**A/N: ok so one of you guys asked a question and i dont remember your name( im so sorry i looked but i couldnt find it) I think it was an Anonymous Reviewer but it doesnt matter. You asked why didnt Jasper and Emmett help Edward, Well they thought it was all fun and games the didnt think Bella would see because, In my Twilight world, Tanya has been flirting with Edward like that so it was no big deal to them. I hope that helps and im so sorry i forgot your name.**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**

* * *


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't notice the cold that surrounded me in that forest I just felt the emptiness of my heart. I was to enthralled in my mind to realize some one or some thing was walking in my direction.

My heart went on a marathon. I didn't know who it could be, logically it would be Edward or the other Cullen's but a little piece in my heart wish it wasn't. I didn't want them to come and comfort me and say how wrong I may be. I know what I saw and it wouldn't change any thing.

I heard a leaf crush to the right of me, by mind thought of the worst, but didn't care. I didn't care that my heart was speeding a mile away, I didn't care that a looked like crap because I felt like crap to so what if my insides and outsides match. I didn't care that Edward wanted a more are should I say less break able play thing what was I to tell what he cant and can not do. But deep down in my heart I knew I was being stubborn and wrong.

Tanya was going to pay I don't care how but she was, I was shaking with anger, how could she…

A branch snapped and I jump, I turned my head to the direction and tried not to make to much noise, if it was the Cullen's then it wouldn't matter they would have heard my heart beat from the house.

"Edward! Are you insane you cant go…she needs space…" I heard someone say in hush voice.

"I don't CARE! She needs to see reason, god she needs to see I love her not the fake of a woman, Tanya."

He spoke with so much meaning, it made we want to forget the whole thing and jump into his arms. I let out a soft sigh.

"BELLA!" he shouted, dang he heard me, I tried to get up and move.

"Bella is that you please, LET GO OF ME ALICE!" oh so it was Alice that was with him I should have know.

"No you listen to me you will just make it worst." I turned my head to the voice and I saw Alice looking up at a very hurt Edward, " she needs to think on her own and you know that." he nodded his head in agreement, " But please tell her it was nothing, Alice you know I would never…with Tanya!" he shuddered at the thought, but continued, " just help her see ok I cant live in this world with out her." he sounded so hurt but I had a plan to fix it, when I thought about it Edward wasn't that type of guy I was so in to my mind and hurt I didn't see it.

"Don't worry Edward she already see's the light and you need to go ill talk to her." she smiled at him and patted his forearm.

He smiled my smile, "ok ill see you later…Bye Bella, I Love you." he said will walking away.

I whispered backed, "I love you too Edward" he stopped walking, I knew he would have heard me, them and there super hearing, and turned his head lightly making the breeze go threw he messy bronze hair, he looked like an angel, and smiled be for running away in a blink of an eye.

Before I could turn away from his retreating form, Alice popped into my vision.

"So girly what's this big plan of yours?" she smiled an evil grin and cooking her head to the side.

I returned the smile and answered her, " Oh Alice its to die for."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

( Twilight Zone music)

**Eddie Boy! POV**

I ran back to the house with a little more hope in my heart. I should have been more careful but still Bella should have believed me.

_But how can she believe in the one person that broke her heart? Hm Edward._

Said the stupid little voice in my head that was taunting me.

I sighed this was going to be a long day I could feel it. I made it back to the house in recorded time. I didn't want to leave Bella but Alice was right Bella would want her space and my presence wouldn't help her mind in anyway.

I walked in the threw the kitchen as quietly as I could I didn't want Tan…

_**Speak of the devil**_

"EDWARD! Your back I was so worried, how's Bella?" she sounded so fake I wanted to throw up

I couldn't stand her little charade she need to know…, but she wasn't done, she had the nerve to walk closer to me. I took a step back and growled.

"Oh come on Eddie its not like she wouldn't have found out sooner or later." while shrugging her shoulders

_**What the hell!**_

"What are you talking about?" I had no clue what she was saying, me and her! Ha don't make me gag

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a glare, "Don't act stupid Edward, you're a smart boy, why cant you see we belong together" trying to look, what was the word modest yeah it wasn't working, " Edward cant you see I love you." she said while looking at me.

…(cricket sounds)

I just looked at her with my mouth opened. I had no clue what to say to that. Bull Shit I wanted to shout! But that would have been rude so I did the only thing I could do that wasn't _as_ bad, I laughed at didn't help with the situation at all it just made it worst.

"You…!" she was about to call me something probably fagot but I didn't care I hated her couldn't she see that.

"I wouldn't want to finish that sentence if I were you." it was none other than Emmett, I would have to thank him later.

Tanya opened her mouth, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do it about huh!" getting ready to fight.

_Hey Edward go along with it ok_

Emmett thought to me, I didn't understand the meaning but I went a long with.

Then heard her voice, "I doesn't matter what he is going to do with you, you should be worried what I'm going to do to you."

I turned my head it was Bella, My Bella. She stood there tall and proud no flaw at all. I turned to Tanya she looked like she was going to laugh.

_Ha what this human think she going to do poke me to death!_

I was about to jump her and tell her to take it back but Bella spoke again, " Well Tanya if you really love him you shouldn't be calling him bad names." she said in voice like anyone would know that.

I just looked at her what was going on, Tanya was confused to, " Um what?" she answered Bella

Bella just laugh, " I just want to help you Tanya scene you are what Edward wants I just want you guys to be happy.

I looked at her face what was she saying I didn't want Tanya hell! I didn't want anybody but Bella, she new that but why was she acting like that. I tried to find clues in her face but if there were any she was hiding them well, expect for the evil glint in her eye but right when I saw it was gone and put in its place was the look of pure joy.

"I DON'T WANT HER!" I shout, while pointing my finger at Tanya, no matter what was going on I didn't like were this was going.

Tanya scolded, "See he doesn't love me, and why do you want to help me any way?"

_This isn't right why would she help me anyway she love's him wasn't she cry about for like hours, this doesn't seem right._

My thoughts exactly why was she doing this did she really not love me any more, did this break us apart for good, I felt empty again and it hurt.

_Edward! _I turned to look at Jasper he was trying to so hard not to smile and look serious, _she is acting its part of her pay back plan so go with the flow and how it ends. _he thought while smiling evilly. When I looked at me family they all were smile like the just won the lottery, Bella's plan must be good

I turned to Bella she was looking at me, I winked at her, she smiled a quick smile and looked at Tanya a who was oblivious to are exchange, " I want to Help you Tanya because deep down I know you are a good person and Edward here needs a strong man and you are perfect, we just need him to see it."

_Bull Shit! _Cough (Emmett)

I tried not to smile, but Tanya caught it.

With that Tanya looked like she would cry with joy, I tried not to laugh this was going to be great.

"you mean it Bella, you want to help?" she said while looking at her

"Of course Tanya why wouldn't I ?" she smiled and dare I say it hugged Tanya, Tanya hugged her back and Bella grabbed my hand and Tanya's and put them tighter.

"Now" she said while smile evilly, " Lets go to the mall"

_**Faze one: **__**Humiliate Tanya**_**. **

I never thought I would love the Mall, but I just might change my mind

* * *

**Hello my friends! I'm been gone for so long im sooooo sorry but with Christmas and all but yeah im here and I updated so I hope you guys liked it there going to be I think 5 fazes to the plan and I can use and ideas I have a few but the more the merrier! So who want to see Tanya suffer shoot I do**

**Ha-ha**

**So you guys know what to do, push that button right at the bottom and REVIEW! Ha-ha **

**Thanks**

**Pickles'!**

**~Eddielover101**


End file.
